1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tag attaching machines, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for attaching tags of any size and thickness to a garment or other article by means of inexpensive thread.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the mass merchandising of articles such as garments, handbags, wallets, gloves, hats and the like, it is necessary to place a price tag on each and every article prior to sale to the consumer. In veiw of the diversity of the types of articles and their shapes and materials, the tag attaching process is not generally amenable to automation. Furthermore, the size, shape and configuration of the tags used for different articles will vary depending upon the requirements or desires of the retailer and the nature of the article itself.
It can be appreciated from the above that the tag attaching operation for all retailers, both large and small, is an expensive, labor intensive operation presenting many serious obstacles.
In an effort to overcome some of the disadvantages noted above, attempts have been made in the past to develop automated or semi-automated equipment for attaching tags of different sizes to garments of different types. The prior art approaches which have thus far received most attention can be divided into two basic types. The first type in essence consists of apparatus for stapling tags directly onto garments using small metal staples. The second type takes the form of a gun-like device which is designed to shoot small nylon connectors into the article whereupon the tag is held in place by short, perpendicular lengths of nylon at each end of the fastener in much the same fashion as the barbs on a fishhook.
While the above types of machines appear to provide a cost-effective way of semi-automating the tag attaching process, it is quite clear that the overall operation nonetheless remains highly labor intensive. Moreover, the fasteners used by these prior art devices, be they staples or nylon links, often cause considerable damage to the article both during the attaching process and, subsequently, when the consumer attempts to remove the tag after purchase. This latter problem is particularly troublesome with respect to clothing apparel made of synthetics or other fine or delicate fabrics.
Of the above two categories of prior art devices, the gun-type device has achieved greatest popularity and for quite some time has been regarded as the best solution to the troublesome tag attaching problem. However, it is now being recognized by retailers in general that the nylon fastener elements, being petroleum based products, are rapidly becoming a high cost factor suggesting that the full solution has not yet been achieved. The high cost of the nylon fastener elements and the increasing use of fabrics and materials which are easily damaged when such fasteners are shot into them from a gun has rekindled interest in the design and development of an improved generation of tag attaching devices.